Palfie
Palfie (Pa/tricia and A/'lfie') is the friendship or otherwise romantic pairing of Patricia Williamson and Alfie Lewis. The two arent seen around together very often, their friendship being more implied rather than shown in canon, but they were very close in the episode House of Arrest / House of Hoax. Usually, Alfie hangs out around Patricia when he's with Jerome, all of them usually playing pranks, more often after Joy's mysterious disappearance. Alfie, along with Joy, are the first ones to see Patricia's soft and kind side while Patricia is the first one to see that Alfie isn't just a prankster - he does have feelings. They agreed to hang out more often so that none of them would get nightmares. Patricia is the one who invited Alfie into Sibuna. Currently, it is unknown if Palfie will happen because Patricia is dating Eddie. Alfie sometimes calls her by the nickname "Trixie." Towards the end of Season two Eddie starts to get jealous of Patricia and Alfie, resulting in a fight between Patricia and Eddie. ''Link to Palfie Gallery'' Palfie Moments Season 1 Hints House of Secrets/ House of Attitude *Alfie laughed about the beware the black bird prank Patricia pulled on Nina. *Alfie supported Patricia's innitiation idea. *They high-fived (With Jerome) in class *Patricia beat Alfie with a pillow because she thought he had wrote "Help Me! Joy" on the mirror. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *When Jerome was having Alfie flirt with the girls nearby, the camera cut to Patricia, who was sitting as Alfie walked by with a sad look on her face. It's possible she was jealous. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Alfie (And Jerome) Tried to help Patricia 'contact Joy'. *Patricia got really mad at Alfie(and Jerome) as she tought they dont take her a Joy seriously. *During the exercise in drama class, Patricia and Alfie paired up together when Jerome went to Mara. *Alfie kept telling Patricia he loves her (For the exercise). When she doesn't respond, he sounded desperate and upset. House of Flames / House of Passages *When Patricia apologizes to Amber, Alfie says that he's going to fall onto the floor in amazement. When he purposely falls on the floor, Patricia rolls her eyes. *They laugh House of Reunion/ House of Memories *Patricia (And Jerome) went to visit Alfie in the hospital. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Alfie chases after Patricia when she has the hallucinations of Rufus. *When Alfie runs into the laundry room, he shouts, "Yo, Trixie". *As he is about to go back out, he sees Patricia's boots, and says, "I'd know those biker boots anywhere". Then, he grabs her foot. *Alfie says that he will help her out with her nightmares because he also has them. *Patricia tells Alfie that she will hang out with him since Jerome is busy with Mara. *She calls him sweet. *Alfie shows Patricia the missing puzzle piece and Patricia becomes shocked by it. *She takes back the missing puzzle piece but gives him a photo of a space ship taking off saying "ET CU AL" to make him think Aliens came. House of Time / House of Aliens *Alfie says that Patricia believes him about the aliens. *Patricia is worried that Alfie will discover what is really going on in the house. *Patricia feels mean about lying to Alfie. *Patricia says that Alfie has been so nice to her lately. *Alfie tells Patricia about an alien movie he watched the other. She doesn't freak out and instead, she smiles at him. *When Alfie says, "Reptile mention," Patricia laughs and smiles at him. Alfie keeps telling her about the aliens. *Patricia gets Fabian to tell Alfie the truth about the House of Anubis. House of Masks/ House of Pursuit *Patricia is the first to agree that Alfie should go down to the cellar. *Patricia teases him by telling him he had to do the cellar mission blind folded. Season 2 Hints House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Patricia was the first to ask for a ride on Alfie's tractor. House of Reflections / House of Stooges *Alfie told Fabian he thought Patricia (really Piper, though) was the one, and asked for help to make a pairing name for them. House of Sorry / House of Hex *In Nina's nightmare, Patricia and Alfie were in the living room playing rock, paper, sizzors. House of Traps / House of Stakes *Patricia mentioned how much she missed Alfie. This caused Eddie to get jealous. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Patricia and Alfie stayed behind to help Jerome when Fabian went to warn Nina. Season 3 Hints House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Alfie sneaks up on Patricia and asks what they're hiding from *Patricia and Alfie have a short conversation and continue to spy on Eddie, Fabian, Jerome, and Mara *Patricia sighs when Alfie walks up to them House of Pi / House of Mistrust *When Sibuna goes to hide in Ms. Denby's house, you can see Patricia and Alfie running to hide together. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:Stubs Category:F/M